And The Winner Is
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Bakura and Yami are quite confident in their... abilities. Which one of them is the best lover? The battle of yami begins! Lemon, yaoi, tendership and puzzleship. See who wins inside!


**I came up with this when I was half-asleep and watching AOTS. I was kind of delerious, but I managed to type up a passable story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Yami paced back and forth in front of the school, waiting for his hikari to walk out. He looked at his watch, sighing heavily, and looked back at the school. There was a brisk wind running past him; he shivered and glanced at gray clouds hinting at rain.

"I swear to Ra if this bell doesn't ring," threatened the pharaoh, his eyes flashing. As if on cue, the school bell rang, and hundreds of students poured out. Yami smiled when he saw Yugi running toward him, arms outstretched and a brilliant grin on his face. Yugi hugged his mou hitori no boku, laughing when Yami picked him up and swung him around before setting him down and kissing him. "How was your day, aibou?" he asked, leading Yugi forward with his arm around the boy's waist.

"Alright, I guess. Hey, Ryou!" Yami turned, narrowing his eyes at Bakura as he and his hikari walked over.

"Are we still going out tonight, Yugi?" asked Ryou, touching Yugi's arm. He nodded, looking up at Yami anxiously. "Do you mind if we go to dinner tonight, Yami? It's a double date, for us and them." Ryou nodded eagerly, obviously having already explained it to Bakura from the disinterested look he was sporting. Yami groaned, but couldn't disappoint his tenshi.

"Sure Yugi, why not." Yugi kissed him on the cheek, pulling out of Yami's grasp and taking Ryou's hand, walking with him and whispering excitedly. Bakura glanced at the pharaoh, unsure of what to say, but continued forward anyway. Ryou turned his head, frowning at them. He pointed the index finger of his free hand at them and shook it.

"Talk, 'Kura! Make friends!" Bakura mumbled incoherently, trying to think of a conversation starter.

"This is going to suck," said the pharaoh, shoving his hands into his pockets. Bakura chuckled, staring forward at the shop coming closer and closer. "Well… its for them." Yami nodded resignedly, thanking Yugi for holding the door. They trooped upstairs, hikari pushing yami to sit down while they went through Yugi's closet. Having found acceptable outfits, they threw them at the spirits and ran downstairs.

Yugi grinned, thinking about how good Yami would look in the outfit he picked. "Are we ready?" asked Ryou, picking at the collar of his button-down shirt. Yugi nodded, ruffling Ryou's hair and calling their boys down. Yami came down first, looking rather suave in his outfit. Bakura seemed to hesitate a second before sliding down the banister and mussing Ryou's hair as well. The tenshi grimaced, opening the door to the twilight sky.

* * *

The only time the two Egyptians talked to each other in the whole night was when Ryou and Yugi went to the bathroom. It was, of course, about sex, and who was better at it.

"I can make him come in ten minutes, tops," said Yami, taking a sip of his wine. The corner of Bakura's mouth turned up infinitesimally as he looked toward the pharaoh. "Eight. I timed it last night." Yami frowned, swirling the ruby liquid before setting down the glass.

"Counting foreplay?" Bakura counted backward on his fingers, shaking his head. "Well, eleven then."

The pharaoh nodded. "Thirteen, counting foreplay. But that was only last night. Most others we skip it." Bakura smirked, peering at a chandelier for a second before looking back at Yami. "What are we going to do, then?" he asked, tapping his fingernail on the rim of his glass.

"Tonight, your house. We'll see who makes their hikari come first. Winner is God of Sex." Bakura smiled for real, taking Yami's hand and shaking it.

"Sounds like a plan," said Yugi, standing with Ryou at the head of the table. Ryou was blushing faintly, staring at Bakura with lust written all over his face. "Hey 'Kura," he said quietly, want dripping from each carefully pronounced syllable. Yugi looked between them, then turned to Yami. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes were smoldering. It had begun.

* * *

By the time their cab returned to Ryou and Bakura's house, the group was completely drunk. Since Ryou and Yugi were underage, the spirits ordered wine for themselves. But who can resist the glistening, wide eyes of a hikari? Ryou and Yugi had as much, if not more, wine as the yami.

Bakura swung the door open clumsily, pushing Ryou inside. Yami and Yugi followed, kissing passionately. There was no way anyone was going to make it to a bedroom, so Bakura and Ryou claimed a couch in the living room and Yami and Yugi pushed each other to the floor, already starting on clothes.

"Ra, Ry, you're so beautiful," moaned Bakura, stroking Ryou's hair as the boy left love-bites on his neck and shoulder. Yami was a little frustrated, Ryou moaning under Bakura's touch, but Yugi as silent as ever. He kissed Yugi's favorite spot, right under his ear, smiling as the boy giggled. Bakura flashed an angry look at the pharaoh, unbuttoning Ryou's pants and yanking them off. Yami growled right back, pulling Yugi upright and kissing the life out of him.

"You're not going to win, Pharaoh," snarled Bakura, his words slurring through his anger. Ryou was back to attending to him, this time kissing each marked spot tenderly. His actions were not overly slow, but obviously hindered under the influence of the half-bottle of wine he had finished himself.

"As if," Yami replied, turning Yugi onto his stomach and running a cool finger down his spine. Yugi shivered, and his exhibitionist side swooned at Yami's touch. He wiggled, bringing his hands under himself and undoing his pants. Yami, completely familiar with the Bakura household, reached under the coffee table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Bakura was grinding his clothed member into Ryou's, panting into his mouth. Ryou leaned up, capturing his lips for a split second before crying out and slumping back. Yugi looked up through his haze of pleasure, locking eyes with Ryou. The other hikari smiled at him, uncaring of the current position he was in, biting his lip to hold in a moan. Yugi smiled back, closing his eyes as Yami traced his opening with a slick finger.

"No way in hell are you going to beat me, ass-face," muttered Bakura, pulling a bottle out of his jacket pocket and throwing the cap at Yami. It missed by a long-shot, but neither of them cared, their tenshi waiting impatiently. Yami added a second finger to Yugi's heat, rubbing circles into his lower back to get him to relax. Yugi appreciated it, pushing back on the fingers wantonly and whimpering the pharaoh's name.

"No time to talk, ''Kura'," mocked Yami, pulling out his fingers and flipping Yugi onto his back again before adding a third. "I'm trying to kick your ass at having sex." Bakura smirked, determining his tenshi was ready, and pulled his fingers out. Ryou whined at the loss, shifting hurriedly until Bakura shushed him and leaned far over him, their bodies just touching. Bakura slid carefully inside Ryou, kissing the boy gently to keep him calm. It was always the pain of Bakura entering him that set Ryou off.

"'Kura, please," cried Ryou against Bakura's lips, bucking uncontrollably. "Just move!" Yugi was also getting competitive, knowing that Yami could do way better than the thief, and telling him quietly. Yami grinned at the snarky comment, kissing Yugi's forehead in agreement. He pulled one of Yugi's legs over his shoulder, leaning slightly forward as he pushed in. "Fuck me," said Yugi simply, the words almost one in his haste and drunkenness, just loud enough for the couple on the couch to hear.

Yami complied, slamming into Yugi's prostate. Yugi screamed, because he was enjoying himself immensely, and because he knew they were winning. His brink was flying at him, making him stand on the edge just enough that his whole body buzzed in anticipation.

"I- 'Kura, I-," moaned Ryou, entangling his fingers in Bakura's hair and pulling him into a deep kiss. The thief nodded, close himself, and spared one last disparaging glance at the pharaoh and his hikari. His eyes closed as orgasm washed over him, shoving his tongue into Ryou's open mouth to silence his groan.

"Fuck!" cried Yugi, spilling all over their chests and tightening his grip on Yami's shoulder. Yami hissed as his aibou's nails dug in, coming almost in synch with the boy. There was a strange echo of Yugi's cry from Ryou, the boy's voice lighter than Yugi's, and his cry was followed by a moan of Bakura's name. Yami couldn't help but throw his hands in the air, shouting "Victory!" at the top of his lungs. Bakura sighed, knowing he lost, and stroked Ryou's sides as he pulled out. "Love," he murmured, rousing Ryou from his state of half-sleep and pulling him close.

"Oh, suck it bitch!" continued the pharaoh, holding Yugi's hand and raising it in the air. Yugi mumbled something unintelligible, exhausted, but willing to humor his mou hitori no boku. Bakura rolled his eyes, carrying Ryou to the stairs. "Great job, Pharaoh," he said caustically, starting to the second floor. "Yami, God of Sex." Yami nodded, feeling very worthy of his new title, and cleaned Yugi up with a lot of tissues. The boy was to tired to even open his eyes, so Yami put his clothes back on and redressed as well, shouting a goodbye through the still-drunk and the after-orgasm. There was a mumbled reply from up the stairs, so Yami locked the door from the inside (had enough sense to do that) and hailed a cab.

* * *

The next morning, both Yami and Yugi woke up with splitting headaches, and Yugi with a sore lower back. Most of the night was a blur for the hikari, but he remembered the intense battle vaguely.

"Who won?" he asked, snuggling to Yami's side. "Us, of course." Yugi laughed quietly, kissing Yami's chest and closing his eyes. "Was it good?"

"As always."

"Did you think they would win?"

"Not for a moment."

"Was Ryou attractive, all splayed out and panting?"

"Never looked at him, so I wouldn't know. Why?"

"No reason, I was just curious."

"Even if I did see him, you were four billion more times as sexy as he could ever be."

"Ok, yeah, whatever. You're still not getting any more sex today."

* * *

When Ryou and Bakura woke up, the only thing wrong was Ryou's spine pain. Apparently they could hold their alcohol. Bakura sighed, thinking over his loss. The pharaoh would never let him live it down.

"Don't be upset, 'Kura," murmured the tenshi, folding his arms behind his head and under his pillow. "You're still my baby." Bakura nodded, resting his arm across Ryou's stomach. "Would you be willing to do it again?"

Ryou thought about it, how excited he was to have another couple in the room, just realizing his kinkier side. "I mean, I guess I would be ok if it happened again. As long as I can keep you to myself." Bakura chuckled, straddling Ryou and holding his pillow down. "Of course." Ryou narrowed his eyes at his yami, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Just because I agreed to that doesn't mean you get any more sex today."


End file.
